


Born from rubble, born from blood.

by Karlhann



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belonging, Canon-Typical Violence, Chrollo son of the moon, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter), Mutual Pining, Origin Myths, Pining, Romance, Searching for the meaning of life, Thief Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Violence, kurapika son of the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlhann/pseuds/Karlhann
Summary: Chrollo Lucifer named himself: born from the rubble, blessed by moonlight, he became what he is today.Kurapika had everything taken away from him. He, who was reborn: baptised by light, he burns and self consumes.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Born from rubble, born from blood.

Meteor City was an unknown place to the world, ignored and forgotten by those who were not part of it. It was hostile, meant to harbor those who proved to be the strongest and the most cunning. The weak and the sick were born to die, no matter their efforts as they desperately clung to life - it was an unspoken truth, and therefore children who broke their legs while escaping or those who contracted a disease were progressively abandoned, even by the ones they once trusted.

Cooperation was essential for survival, and still those relationships were nothing but sweet lies: they vanished suddenly if an individual did not prove their worth. A person was only valuable in Meteor City if they were powerful, everything else was meaningless. It was a city ruled by no one, and still claimed by the strong: a place where no morals existed, where babies were abandoned and discarded in the rubble, left alone before the darkness that soon loomed over them, their cries ringing until their own tears dehydrated them. 

The Moon, divine mother, looked down at the world and saw these acts. It almost resembled a ritual, a sacrifice to the gods, how the existence of those vulnerable beings slowly withered away. She cried every time, just before her brother came around to take her place. Everyday, He was greeted by small corpses that littered the ground. She would exclaim, just before fading away, _"Brother, you, the one that provides the world with light and allows beings to exist, please, appease your fires and make the world dimmer today, so that those creatures don't burn before your flames."_

The Sun became silent, as he always did when he pondered things, and then answered: _"If I do so today, you will make me do so forever. Nobody will come to claim those children. Those who rely on my light will perish because of your selfishness."_

It was true, and she understood what her brother was trying to convey. But truth is sometimes unjust, and therefore she chose not to bow before Earth’s cruel ways. She, guided by her empathy and her maternal instincts, would change the rules the world followed. Still, what she did not understand, for she was younger than the Sun, and therefore more naïve (as juniors often are) was that the planet she observed so thoroughly was completely egoistic, molded for the benefit of the majority. The masses would always triumph before the marginalized. Meteor City was no different; forever abandoned and ruled by those who had dehumanized themselves so much they were incapable of ruling. 

He told her so, when it was his turn to leave. She shimmered and glowed, amazingly bright, mirroring her brother's own hue, and with a confidence He did not know She had, exclaimed: _"Look at the human I will bless. See how he defies everything you say."_

True to her word, the Moon chose a child from all the others, for she could raise only one, gracing his soul with divinity. His body remained mortal, a cage made from flesh, chained to the ground. It was at that moment when the boy, who had been nearing death, wailed loudly until his voice became hoarse. How ironic! He seemed to curse his savior - still, I cannot blame him - how pitiful it is for a mere man to hold the incessant needs of gods! 

The Moon was not fazed by his reaction. 

As the nameless child grew, he showed his capacities. It was obvious for those who went against him that his intelligence and his skills were otherworldly, and before long, he understood so, too. He was as mysterious and as silent as the night, and for that his mother was oddly proud.

Chrollo Lucifer named himself: born from the rubble, he envisioned himself as Lucifer, the fallen angel, who collided against the hard floor when exiled. His name, _Chrollo_ , came from one of his companions, a young but astute teenager that hoped to escape Meteor City and search the world for the wonders it held. He had taught Chrollo everything he knew, including how to read. He had died, beaten to death after being spotted stealing from a merchant.

Chrollo killed for the first time that day. He was nine, and at that tender age (if tenderness was something that existed where he lived) he was stripped off any sort of innocence he had left. He proclaimed himself the god of death by piercing the heart of the aggressor with a sharp shard of glass. Chrollo kicked and screamed, bit and teared at the already immobile body until it became bloody. What would become the leader of the spider, a calm and composed individual, was now nothing but a child, fueled by rage and an odd need for revenge. 

He grew up alone after that, forming no alliances and barely speaking. Stealing books from markets, he learned what others could not. Without intending to, he attracted people. He had a powerful soul and an intriguing personality, and those who were inspired by him longed to follow the moon child everywhere. They were like disciples, devoting their lives to a God. It was only a matter of time before he created his own group, the Gen’ei Ryodan, a symbol that proved the world how those who were once forgotten could rise and destroy. Meteor City would never be ignored again.

The Moon was satisfied then, when Chrollo and his companions showed how those who were nothing became something. The troupe became feared and respected by millions after their many heists and massacres. His mother turned a blind eye to his actions. _If he commits crimes to ensure his supremacy, then so be it. If he kills those who are innocent to prove a point, then... so be it._ The goddess adored her son, and forgave all his sins. He had suffered; fighting against death on many occasions. Chrollo Lucifer had been abandoned and had seen those who he had grown to love perish before his very eyes. Were his actions not justified? Could any mortal truly blame him, taking into consideration his horrid past?

She continued to lie to herself instead of admitting she had created a monstrous man that transfigured the world to satisfy his never ending desires. He was corrupted by greed, and still he could not help it, for the lust gods felt was never satisfied, and the emptiness that sat heavy on his chest never seemed to fade away.

The Sun, appalled by his sister's deeds, decided to counter this threat with one of his own: a survivor that seeked revenge. He baptized the child, barely twelve, in holy light and covered him in the blood of those who he had lost. He lit his soul and made it burn; placed anger and disgust near his heart, next to the neverending sorrow.

Kurapika became the illegitimate son of the Sun. A holy halo was soon placed upon his head, his golden hair reflecting sunlight. That day the boy cried bloody tears while digging graves. 

And so the battle began, between light and darkness, descendants of the Sun and the Moon destined to meet and fight to death. 

Destiny, however, was a trickster - God of gods, he ruled over the lives of both the finite and the infinite. He amused himself by making the future unpredictable. The Sun and the Moon wanted those who they had raised to demonstrate who was right. They placed their burdens on the hearts of human beings, and as their divine nature was not fit for the world, both individuals were helplessly lost. They did not fit in anywhere.

Kurapika and Chrollo were so different, and still, so very much the same. Blessed ( _or cursed_ ) by the same nature, they ran in circles, trying to find the meaning of life. Their souls desired to escape their muscle cages, and at night, they clawed at their chests for they felt so horribly _empty_.

Humans aren’t meant to be gods.

Destiny knew this, and he also knew that when two broken souls meet each other, they tend to mend. 

Finally, during a stormy night in Yorknew City, those who had been condemned met. Trapped within his chains, Chrollo felt strangely secure. A look was all it took, for them both to comprehend and actually _see_ their sufferings in their mortal bodies. For the first time since forever, Chrollo felt at ease, and he felt whole. Kurapika, the avenger, saw himself in the thief, and it terrified him.

The same divinity coursed through their veins.

Chrollo was the first to forgive, for he hadn’t lost as much, and therefore it was easier. His heart ached for his fallen comrades and still his spirit merged with Kurapika’s. He comprehended that the Kurta’s existence offered so much more - why kill him, why punish him, when he made him feel alive, after so long? 

Kurapika took longer to convince. A year, at least. First, to grant his fallen kin some sort of justice, he enveloped Chrollo’s heart, banning contact with the spiders and sealing away his nen. He hoped he felt the same helplessness he did when he was forced to flee the burning land he used to call home. However, when he let him go, feeling the steady beat of his nemesis’ heart through his chain, sobs wracked his chest. 

Solitude followed them until they met again. 

It had been devastating, divine beings kept apart from one another because of the damage one had caused. When they made eye contact in the upper decks of the Black Whale, each pursuing their own objectives, their connection flared once again. Kurapika’s heart practically leapt at the sight, and Chrollo could just stare at him, as if asking for permission to approach his figure and those who the young bodyguard was protecting. His gaze, always dark, now seemed to glimmer (as if reflecting moonlight) when he caught sight of the one who had once rendered him powerless. 

Kurapika was wiser, now. He didn’t allow his anger to consume him before his enemy. He had grown emotionally, but he seemed more tired, practically exhausted. He now had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was longer, unkept. He seemed older. Chrollo practically swooned when the boy smiled at him faintly and called out to him. No matter his looks, he was ethereal. Always so beautiful; his sharp mind and attentive eyes watching his every move. 

To pacify the Kurta and ensure the future relationship he was hoping for, he showed his trustworthiness by helping Oito and her child, Wobble. They were the weakest on the ship, but with the help of the spiders they soon became a threat to the other princes. Chrollo had never submitted himself to the world, not since he was a child, fighting for scraps and surviving, clinging to life despairingly, and he wasn’t going to do so now. 

It was his insistence what brought him one night to Kurapika’s chamber. Their souls called for one another, and they embraced, holding on as they became one. Their words were but hushed whispers, only for them to hear. Chrollo gripped his hips and bruised his skin, biting his neck in the process, and Kurapika could only mewl while scratching his back until red trails appeared. The incessant need to claim was forever present in each of them, their nature showing through. 

Morning soon came, the Sun taking his respective place. The Moon said nothing while leaving, but she glowed as bright as She had twenty-six years ago, when she defied her brother for the first time. There was no hostility now, but mere contentment. Her brother soon understood the motive of her happiness, as He saw both humans laying alongside each other, sharing the same bed. Kurapika was caressing the right arm of the man he had claimed to love, tracing the lines of the spider.


End file.
